Hero of the Sharingan
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: With the Third Shinobi War still ongoing, Kakashi has been summoned by the Uchiha clan to be put on trial. He now possesses Obito's Sharingan, making him the first non-Uchiha to possess their greatest bloodline limit. Can he convince Fugaku, the clan's Head that he can keep the eye, or lose the precious gift from his late friend? Find out today!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved besides my very own OC's. Everything else rightfully belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_The copy wheel eye_

_Can only exist in two_

_So you may have one_

* * *

_Konohagakure_

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, proud and mighty, has managed to endure another day of war. The spilled blood of warriors continue to nourish those that are still alive.

A testament since the founding of the village.

Despite the high stakes with tensions gripping world leaders, the sun continues to shine upon the Land of Fire. Optimism still alive, but hope can only carry somebody so far. Nobody is truly happy besides the conservative war hawks. Military decorum and economic expansion are crucial for survival with politics being a necessary evil to achieve such a ambition.

Even if it meant the slaughter of children.

One man looked down from the hokage monument, embodying the traits of a sinister despot. Crunching his cane, his sole eye gazed upon a world he has vowed to die for.

It was beautiful.

Remembering decades of combat and seeing the countless loss of comrades, the old man chuckled darkly. He was the divine orchestrator of the current war and reveled in its current state. War was like poetry or music. It touches the soul in ways conventional means cannot reach. It reminds him about the hidden sides his soul possesses, which harbors aspects reality fails to appreciate.

And that is art.

The village was the closest thing to represent his physique. A complex machine built from the ground up with sore thumbs. Or this outstanding marker on the map where many gaze upon for guidance. This thought alone makes him happy to no end.

Seeing a eagle attack a hawk from the sky, he looked on dispassionately before turning his cheek. Hearing snapped bones and dragging, he imagined the sounds of that dead bird being Iwagakure. It was suiting in a sense. A testament to the days up ahead. Only the strong can survive with the weak being devoured. Your flesh becomes my flesh as the old Darwinism saying goes.

Staring at a small spot on the village, the old man sneered. In that area, a powerful and prestigious clan reside that few can match. Nobody knows about it, but that clan was responsible for the death of his father and grandfather. He had to grow up with a depressed mother with no older brothers to guide him. It taught him how to handle pain and mature at a young age. But his hatred for them still runs deep. Long as they serve Konoha, they will continue to breath. But failure will mark their demise. No exceptions.

Looking up at the sun, the old man took a deep breath before turning around. It was time to go back to the shadows underneath the village. A place where only roots can grow in total darkness.

His sanctuary that allows him to sap the essence of nearby life around the village and strengthen Konoha maliciously. His army awaited him, and it was time to nourish them with upcoming assassination missions.

He walked away, smiling devilishly underneath the sunlight.

* * *

_Uchiha District - Naka Shrine_

Inside a hidden bunker nobody but the Uchiha clan is aware of, two guards protected the outside gate. It harbored a treasure the Uchiha clan possessed since its inception. Failure to keep it safe would be detrimental to their long held beliefs.

Past the gate, it was totally black inside with candles lit at selective corners. The air was stiff with a eerie silence being in place.

Twelve pairs of angry Sharingan looked at a man before the Stone Tablet. He had his arms folded, trying to maintain a neutral but firm stance. So far the conversation with his general clansmen was not going well.

"This is unacceptable. We cannot have that boy wield a Sharingan eye. This will put the Uchiha clan at risk." Yelled Yashiro Uchiha, one of the older and experienced members of the Police Force. Obviously he was the angriest among the pantheon of warriors.

"I agree. Nobody but one of us should possess it. He must be dealt with as soon as possible."

"Yeah I agree."

"Damn right. Let do it."

"Off with his head."

Agreement was being shared among the twelve Uchiha, although a couple was on the fence of it. Was it ethical to steal a gift a member from their clan gave to a late comrade?

Soaking it all in, the leader briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them, his Sharingan was activated, catching everyone's attention.

"I hear your concerns. They are legitimate. As head of this clan, it is my ultimate responsibility to make sure the security for our future is firm. I vowed to do so since I was elected."

"Then why do you not act? Why let that foolish child possess our great kekkei genkai?"

"Simple. Because he poses no threat to us."

"Are you mad? Him possessing that eye **is** a threat to our sanctity. This cannot go any further."

"Watch your tongue Yashiro. Do I need to remind you that boy is a Konoha citizen. Or to be exact, a shinobi who is fighting in the war for our benefit. Retaliation would be meaningless since there is nothing to retaliate in the first place."

"Tch, on the lives of our ancestors, they will smitten you for this goddamn rubbish. You dare turn your back on such a grave matter?"

"Calm down or whatever blonde that left on your scalp will turn gray."

Filled with raging passion, Yashiro wordlessly got up and headed for the exit. He will kill the child himself and retrieve Obito's eye. Or if necessary, destroy it to preserve their lineage. To Hell with their weak ass leader. He can go eat shit and die.

But the leader, quicker than wind, used body flicker to be in his way. His arms were still folded.

"One more step and I will personally put you on trial for killing a Konoha citizen without a warrant. Don't test me."

"Who said I was going to kill anybody? I just need some air."

"I can see through your lie. Go back to your seat Yashiro. That a order."

The room became silent, watching the two strongest staring each other down. Inabi and Tekka Uchiha were strongly favoring Yashiro. Yet Yakumi Uchiha was on the leaders side. He and another was at the massive funeral a few days ago and heard the leaders reasoning on letting Kakashi go. It was just.

Clenching his fists, Yashiro's normally squinted eyes were at full size. He always despised the leader for being such a goddamn pansy. Might as well be a bleeding heart liberal snowflake with a pussy between his legs. The possible ramifications this will bring is too much of a risk.

"Step aside if you know what good for you."

"Is that a threat?"

The leader unfolded his arms, now too clenching his fists. It appeared that his Sharingan eyes glowed a bit brighter. He was gearing up for a intense battle.

Nobody made a sound, speechless at the upcoming duel. Not even war drums could break the tension this silence brought.

Shamefully Yashiro's body started to slightly sweat. Even a bit of shaking occurred. The leader is the head of the clan for a reason. His power was top-notch, surpassing every living Uchiha within the clan. It will be foolish to challenge him in this setting. He will lose. And maintaining face for personal clout was something he was not willing to sacrifice just yet.

If only he was younger by ten years. The saying that the old fear the young may begrudgingly hold some truth to it. Goddamn fear. A flaw worthy for seppuku if his family was aware of it.

Yashiro strongly clenched his teeth before his better. One day he will die for his growing fallacies.

"Tch, your decision will mark the end of us."

"We shall see."

Begrudgingly going back to his seat, Yashiro did his best to regain his bearings. The leader, pleased to see the tension deescalate, appeared before the Stone Tablet again. He deactivated his Sharingan.

All eyes were on him.

"As a compromise, I made a audience with the Hokage and elder council to speak to that child. It will happen in a couple of hours. I will meet and question him, and depending on his answer I will make my next move. Any objections?"

Silence was given to the leader, making him nod. Mission accomplished.

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Please go back to your duties."

Getting up from their seats, all left with thoughts about the upcoming court session. Hopefully the right action is made. Their future was on the line.

"For your sake you better hope your right." Said Yashiro, making sure to be the last one before heading out. Even if he is a coward, getting the last word was always his specialty. Talking was all about the elderly can do with their aged bodies. It was disgraceful, but the truth of reality for Yashiro.

He deactivated his Sharingan upon having the sun hit his squinted eyes.

Alone, the leader signed out loud before blowing out the candles. Much was at stake. He just hopes his gut instinct was right about the kid.

Leaving, he decided to take a look at the public koi pond to prepare his mind. He needed to think and clear his mind of any obstructions or doubts.

* * *

_Streets_

It was hard to believe that three days have passed since the funeral. Many shinobi died from the war, leaving families broken and in shambles. Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, and everything else in-between was lost. Soldiers as young as ten were killed, denied the privilege to live a long life. And their bodies were usually never recovered, left behind to rot in unreachable areas like chasms or enemy lines.

Just like with Obito Uchiha.

Dressed in his usual attire with his headband now covering his left eye, Kakashi walked slowly towards the Hokage's office. Hands in his pockets as his still broken White Light Chakra Sabre was strapped to his back, Kakashi felt hollow inside. In the end the war is still going on strong. The sad truth is that many more will perish before a official ceasefire is made. Who next to go? A question he often asks himself when alone.

He still has Rin and Minato sensei. He even talked to them before going to the Hokage's office. But it now not the same anymore. All of them were hurting in the inside. A shinobi must never show emotions, but discipline from doctrine can only take you so far. At the end of the day, they are still just human. They can only handle so much before the mind cracks underneath the weight of remorse.

They are imperfect men, not machines.

Appearing before the building, Kakashi narrowed his eye and walked inside. He was prepared for whatever may be in store for him.

* * *

_Hokage Office_

Many people, both important and lackluster ran around at every corner of the building. The Third Great Shinobi War showed no sign of stopping and many fears and uncertainties were still in place. Nobody knows what the future has in store for them.

But Kakashi could care less about fear. He already lost so much in his short life.

The young veteran ominously walked before the Hokage's room. He was summoned here for a private meeting. No exceptions are possible for it to be missed. It was mandatory.

Two anbu members stood before the door, ready to defend the kage with their lives. Recognizing the child jonin and is appointment at this hour, they opened the door. Taking his hands out of his pockets, Kakashi walked forward.

The door closed behind him, locking Kakashi in a situation he has no idea what to expect from.

* * *

Seeing three superiors awaiting him, Kakashi automatically took a knee.

One was the Third Hokage, also known as lord Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was the strongest shinobi alive in the village and ran the government for decades. Famously known as the 'professor', he knows every available jutsu in the village minus hiden and kekkei genkai based moves.

He was sitting down, smoking a pipe with the hokage hat on his desk.

Danzo Shimura, the head elder councilman and leader of the infamous anbu subdivision, Root. Unofficially serving the purpose of 'kage adviser', Danzo dealt with threats with an iron fist. He does not play around when it comes to military finesse, politics, economics, and national security. But his uncompromising nature and underhanded tactics gave him some unhealthy notoriety.

Danzo was leaning against a wall, his remaining hand gripping a cane. His remaining gray eye was trying to bore a hole through Kakashi's soul.

And there was another man who bears the Konoha Police Force captain's insignia on his shoulder. Wearing the standard jonin style flak jacket, a unique black haori was fastened to his waist, displaying white diamond symbols. Obviously, he was a man of great importance, and likely Uchiha just because of the Police Force marking on him.

He was standing up proudly, having his arms folded. He was looking at Kakashi with great interest.

"I am glad to see you make it Kakashi. Please stand." Said Sarutobi, smoking from his pipe and dumping his waste in an ashtray on the table.

"Yes sir." Mentioned Kakashi as he quickly stood up, albeit maintaining a polite stance. His eye looked at all three in a back and forth motion.

"So, this is the lad who is the son of the late Konoha's White Fang. The resemblance is uncanny." Said the unknown captain, still studying the young Hatake clans member.

Kakashi didn't budge at the mention of his deceased father, but the brief memory of Obito saying that his father was a hero made regret run through his mind. He tried so hard to forget about his late man, but now he has not only lost him, but Obito as well. It was quite depressing.

"Kakashi, do you know why you are here?" Said Danzo, narrowing his only eye at the child sternly. Or more specifically, the area his headband was covering.

"No sir, I have no clue."

"That is to be expected. You were called here on short notice. But it is a private matter that needs to be addressed. It pertains to Obito Uchiha, or to be more precise, that left Sharingan in your skull."

Kakashi's remaining black eye slightly widened at Danzo. Why was he suddenly getting bad vibes that having it was not a good thing?

Sarutobi immediately picked up the subtle hint of fearful suspicion in Kakashi's heart. A talent born from his own paternal and nurturing instincts.

"It okay Kakashi. Nothing is going to happen. But what Obito gave to you is a very important heirloom that houses the greatest legacy of the Uchiha clan. Their revered kekkei genkai and one of the greatest three dojutsu, the Sharingan. And like any clan that possesses kekkei genkai or hiden, such secrets are never to be revealed to any outsider. And because you have no blood-ties to the Uchiha, the Head leader of Obito's clan is here to speak to you." Said Sarutobi, giving the unknown man the floor.

Kakashi gave him his undivided attention. His fate with Obito's eye now hanged in the balance despite Lord Third's words.

The captain unfolded his arms, stepping forward to be between everyone in the room. Only Kakashi can see his face with Sarutobi and Danzo just seeing his back.

"Kakashi, my name is Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan and head captain of the Konoha Police Force. Like Lord Third has said, clans go through extreme measures in maintaining their secrets to ensure their own stability. We sacrificed blood, sweat, tears, and many lives to keep our foundation pure and clean. And as of today, you are the only non-Uchiha we know of to possess our eyes. This creates a problem since we have two things to deal with."

Fugaku lifted up two fingers.

"Maintaining our integrity or preserving Obito's last dying wish. Three days ago, when we mourned the loss of all those killed in the war, many of my members expressed outrage that you have a Sharingan. I was able to quell most of their fears, but I just want to hear your plans with that eye you now have."

The room grew quiet, all eyes directed at Kakashi. The boy briefly closed his black eye, but slowly opened it. His mind thought of nothing but all his interactions with Obito. Specifically, his last minutes of being alive together.

"Obito and I go back to the days of the Academy. Up until the final hour at Kannabi Bridge, I always looked down and ridiculed him. I never saw any worth to him, finding him more of a nuisance. He was weaker than me, and always tried his best to downplay me. Perhaps deep down I was glad about this, finding myself to be better than a Uchiha member."

Kakashi clenched his own fists. Fuaku caught on to the subtle clench and Kakashi narrowing his only visible eye.

"But it turns out that Obito was always stronger than me. I was just too blind to ever see it. After losing my original left eye, Obito saved me from certain death at the hands of stone ninja. And then sacrificed himself to ensure my own survival. Obito believed in me and entrusted his Will of Fire to my soul. He made me vow to protect the things he loved, which was his comrades and the village's future. He died with a smile on his face, a sight I can never forget."

Kakashi thought about Rin, the love of Obito's life.

"So that's what I will do with this Sharingan. I will protect this village with my dying breath. I will not forsake Obito's last memory. I swear on the shinobi's creed bible."

Kakashi, finding new resolve with his words, stared proudly at the three adults. If he was shaking unconsciously, it all ceased with any doubt being washed away. He almost felt reborn. Like Obito himself was with them in the room, smiling at the changed Kakashi.

Sarutobi smiled, placing a comforting hand on his hokage hat on the desk. By all rights Kakashi was a genius but seeing him stating his goals was noble and inspirational. Sakumo would be proud to see his seed develop into the fruitful tree Kakashi has become. His future held a promising light.

Danzo had no outward expression, looking more like an emotionless machine than man. The child's desire however to protect Konoha did made him a little happy. If only more would have this mindset. Perhaps one day he will seek Kakashi out to join his Root organization. He can use his power in due time.

Fugaku made a ghost of a smile, believing the child's conviction. Obito choose wisely to extend their clan's bloodline limit to him. He had to see and hear it for himself. Now he knows what to do.

"Lord Third and Danzo, I asked permission if I could have an audience with Kakashi. But will it be all right if I could talk to him privately at the Uchiha District?" Asked Fugaku, turning around to address his two superiors.

Any good feelings Danzo had immediately evaporated. This was an unreasonable compromise that shouldn't be allowed.

"Absolutely not. Only reason we summoned Kakashi was to-"

"I find it to be ok long as Kakashi is good with it." Said Sarutobi, interrupting Danzo.

"This is madness Sarutobi. Do you know what you are even saying?"

Fugaku did his best to not narrow his eyes at Danzo or speak back. Or worse, clench his fists and strike the elder. His bigotry to the Uchiha was no secret. Why a man like him holds such prestige and political power is a mystery indeed. A true snake and con man.

"I will agree to it." Said Kakashi, cutting in before Danzo could further object. He was curious what Fugaku had in store for him.

Gritting his teeth, Danzo relented. That goddamn Sarutobi and his quick tongued bullshit. When he finally becomes hokage, he will be able to run the village like how it supposed to be.

"Fine, but no more than two hours. We are still underneath mandatory curfew via war efforts, and no exceptions will be made. Understand?" Danzo even made it a point to slam his cane's bottom hard on the floor like a judge's mallet hitting a sound block. This was a non-negotiable term they must abide by.

"Yes sir." Said Fugaku, secretly hating Danzo to the bottom of his core. Decapitation was a suitable death to the old timer. Hopefully one day it will happen.

"Affirmative." Said Kakashi, not wanting to go against the spoken laws of an elder.

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Said Sarutobi, proceeding to take another hit from his pipe. Overall, this meeting was a success.

Fugaku walked to Kakashi, staring at him in his only uncovered eye.

"Follow me Kakashi. We are going for a little walk?"

"Yes sir."

Forming another ghost smile, Fugaku opened the door and walked out. Kakashi followed but made sure to be by his side. It was obvious that Fugaku saw him as an equal of sorts, so it will be respectful to be to his left than behind him.

Soon both were out of the building.

Danzo, waiting a couple of minutes, proceeded to walk out of the room.

"What are you about to do Danzo?" Questioned Sarutobi, eyeing his oldest friend and personal troublemaker.

"Get some fresh air." Said Danzo, only showing Sarutobi his back before disappearing via body flicker. The hokage signed, wondering what Danzo was truly up to.

* * *

_Streets_

The walk across Konoha was mostly quiet. They likely could arrive at the compound faster if they used body flicker, but Kakashi wondered why take the much longer approach? At least it wasn't too far away, or it might bleed too heavily in the time frame Danzo gave them.

Fugaku was looking at everyone with interested eyes. He will not put it past them if they were being followed. He wanted to make sure that they were not being followed. Moving slower helps with this cause than moving at neck breaking speeds. He couldn't afford any unwanted visitors.

Maintaining a composed walk, Fugaku marched on with Kakashi by his side. The sun was still strong in the sky.

* * *

_Uchiha District_

Following the older jonin, Kakashi finally reached Uchiha owned territory. He never thought one day he would be granted clearance in such a prestigious location.

Seeing an outsider, the Konoha Police guards gave Kakashi dirty looks. Was this a joke? And why was the captain with him?

"These are off limits boy. Turn around this instant."

"It ok men. He is with me."

Seeing Fugaku with his arms crossed, the guards hesitated.

"Are you sure captain you want him to come in? These are sacred grounds only Uchiha are granted entry."

"I am well aware of that, but I have important business with this child. The Hokage and elder council granted me permission to have him tag along. It won't take long."

Accepting the conditions, they nodded and granted them passageway. They stood by the side, no longer denying them entry.

They both walked in, hearing the gates close behind them.

His first time inside of this part of Konoha, Kakashi soaked everything in. It looked like a miniature village itself. Uchiha selling unique goods to other clansmen, adults watching their kids play, guardian ninja roaming the streets, and others practicing what appears to be specialized shuriken jutsu mandated by the clan.

It was honestly impressive. Nothing less to be expected from the strongest clan within the entire village.

Thanks to his silver hair and being next to the most powerful Uchiha man around, Kakashi stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone saw him, but he did his best to appear indifferent. He can feel their xenophobic stares on his back, but played it cool.

Cannot show any form of weakness in front of them. It would embarrass both him and Fugaku.

Fugaku suddenly stopped, which Kakashi mimicked. He was staring at a rundown house.

"What is this?"

Fugaku cleared his throat.

"This house that you are seeing, was the living quarters of Obito."

"This place?" Said Kakashi, surprised by it. He knows that at times Obito lived in complexes the village provided in the heart of town to help him out. But he has never seen his true housing conditions in private. It looked more like a druggy hideout than a normal home.

"His parents died when he was too young to remember them, and his paternal grandmother cared for much of his life. But when she died, Obito had nobody to fall back on, and simply became a jokester and clown to give himself attention. I checked on him occasional to make sure he was feed and groomed, but I can tell a great sadness existed behind his cheery eyes. Unfortunately, I was not able to really help him, but I started to see that darkness slowly disappear when he became your teammate Kakashi."

"Really?" Asked Kakashi, shocked by this observational revelation.

"Of course. He saw you as this big rival that needed to be surmounted. He refused to stop until you acknowledged him on the same playing field. I believe that you just existing kept him going, and why he never stopped trying to improve himself. You had quite the effect on that kid. If you were never in his life, I believed that he would remain stagnant and likely loss himself in some manner."

Soaking it all in, Kakashi was speechless. Regret wasn't even a strong enough word to describe this feeling coursing through his veins. He really was a piece of crap for always mocking him.

Watching Kakashi from the corner of his eye, he could tell the kid was visibly distraught by Obito's passing. It touched Fugaku intimately.

"We are almost close to my house. Let go."

Staring at the house for as long as he could, Kakashi followed Fugaku. He made sure to burn this scene into his memory banks.

This was where his hero, Obito Uchiha, was born to eventually give him his Sharingan. A historical landmark in Kakashi's eyes to forever preserve the legacy of his fallen comrade.

* * *

_Fugaku's House_

Taking out a key and unlocking the door, Fugaku stepped in with Kakashi right behind him. The smell of good cooking hit his nose, making his stomach growl.

Fugaku made a light chuckle. He was already separating his work life with his private one.

"Mikoto I am home. I brought over company."

"That great hun. Come on in here. Dinner almost done."

Tailing Fugaku into the kitchen, Kakashi saw him kiss his wife on the lips. They looked happy, something Kakashi wasn't with his current life.

"Mikoto, this right here is Kakashi. He will be having dinner with us." Said Fugaku, disengaging from Mikoto.

"Hello Ma'am." Said Kakashi, doing a polite bow before her. She smiled warmly.

"Why hello Kakashi. Feel free to make yourself at home. Please, take a seat at the table."

Not one to be told twice, Kakashi thanked her again and took a seat. Fugaku sat next to him, but still sat at the head of the table.

"Where Itachi at?"

"He is at the training grounds. I believe he is practicing taijutsu." Said Mikoto, thinking about her four-year-old son. He was so mature for his age that he may even be wiser than adults. It was a blessing and a tad bit concerning. But she has faith in his growth.

"It cannot be helped." Said Fugaku, briefly wondering about the Third Great War that still on-going. Or to be precise, when he brought Itachi to a finished battlefield to show him the horrors of war. The boy was changed ever since, training day and night to be the best. It was obvious in his habits. He already knows ninjutsu. The boy was a genius by all rights.

Being still, Kakashi saw Mikoto pass out food to them. It was a giant bowl of chicken ramen accompanied with ceasar salad, garlic bread, and two full glasses of tea. When she sat down, Fugaku made a silent prayer before they all started to eat.

Removing his face mask, Kakashi highly enjoyed Mikoto's cooking. In fact, it was among the best he ever had. Only Miss Kushina's cooking can rival it. Every morsel was delicious. The smell, taste, touch, and everything else. It was heavenly.

Eating silently for the next ten minutes, it was a pleasant meal that left three stomachs full. Mikoto started to clean the dishes.

"Thank you Miss Mikoto." Said Kakashi, thankful for the grub as he put his mask back on.

"Anytime Kakashi. I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Kakashi, come with me." Said Fugaku, standing up and opening the back door to the outdoor patio. The outside breeze rushed in and ruffled everyone's hair inside.

Having no desire to disrespect Lord Fugaku, Kakashi followed him. He had this funny feeling that the real business will begin now. But at least it was very pleasant out here. It calmed him down to near relaxation levels.

In the back of her mind, Mikoto wondered what her husband will do with Kakashi? It was very unusual to see an outsider in these parts, but being a jonin herself, it was obvious the kid has great potential. Briefly activating her Sharingan eyes, she watched them go to the pond through the window. She couldn't help herself as she started to hand wash the dishes.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Kakashi saw Fugaku staring at a koi pond. Walking next to him, the Uchiha looked calm and composed, yet his mind appeared to be heavy with thoughts. It as if he aged over a hundred years in a single second.

"Kakashi, starting today, you will be hunted down for that eye you possess. Your number of enemies will increase because of this. But vow to me that you will not only preserve Obito's name but keep that eye safe from all foes."

Fugaku slowly looked at Kakashi, activating both of his Sharingan eyes. Three tomoe stared at the young Hatake. They represented Fugaku's greatest talents, and the source of his pain.

The sun's rays hit the area in a magical way, making Fugaku appear even more enthralling. Kakashi knows what he must do next.

Without being told to do so, Kakashi lifted his slanted headband. Opening his closed left eye, a two tomoe Sharingan revealed itself.

Both of Fugaku's eyes stared at the remaining legacy of Obito. This was the first time he saw his Sharingan, but the chakra inside was indeed his. It was legitimate and comforting.

"I will."

Fugaku thought about adopting Kakashi at that moment. This would preserve the Sharingan within the Uchiha clan and give Itachi an older brother to look up to. Kakashi had no family, so having a father-figure would do him good. Plus, Fugaku always respected Sakumo, so preserving his seed for the benefit of both Konoh and Uchiha would be a win-win. But he suspects the likes of Danzo would somehow prevent an official adoption, making the efforts a huge waste. He wished he done the same for Obito when he had the chance.

Another nice breeze raced through the backyard.

"Tell me Kakashi, what can you see with that eye?"

Kakashi blinked once at the older Uchiha.

"Things that I was once blind to before."

"Like?"

Kakashi looked at his right palm.

"It hard for me to explain it, but I can see chakra as color. Right now, I see my chakra as blue, circulating through these veins in an intricate network. Obito was able to see our other teammate was under a genjutsu, and I likely can do the same now. It as if the barrier called skin was removed and I can see all the energy within our bodies. It is surreal."

Kakashi looked back at Fugaku.

"Also, my perception has vastly improved, seeing fast moving targets in slow motion. It almost like I can predict the future, reading my opponents in ways I never could do before. And it has allowed me to perfect my original jutsu."

Fugaku became interested in this 'original' jutsu.

"Show me."

Kakashi nodded.

"Gladly."

Stepping away from Fugaku by jumping onto the pond's surface, Kakashi made the appropriate hand seals and focused chakra in his right palm. Using precise chakra control, quickly a supreme sphere of crackling electricity was formed. The koi in the pond swam away as ripples spread out across the pond with Kakashi being the focal point.

"Chidori."

Completing it, Kakashi's hand became the strongest sword. The sound it made was distinct, like the crying of over one thousand birds. Fugaku was honestly impressed as Kakashi disabled it and jumped next to his side again.

"This was the jutsu I used to kill Obito's murderer."

Folding his arms, Fugaku nodded.

"I can honestly say that I am impressed. That is easily A-Rank and lethal enough for assassination. Being from the Hatake clan, lightning nature must be natural just like how fire is to Uchiha. Tell me, can you perform other natures?"

"Only Lightning and Earth, although I am in the process to learn Water Style."

"Then let add one more to that."

Going into his pocket, Fugaku tossed Kakashi a scroll.

He caught it.

"What is this?"

"Don't open it here. Master its contents in secret. But within it is an original Uchiha jutsu that only we know. It Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you want me to learn this? This is almost like a hiden within the Uchiha like your shuriken techniques?"

"Kakashi, you already have our greatest weapon, which is the Sharingan. Think of this as the Uchiha thanking you for making a pack with us to preserve our lineage. You know, I was the one who taught Obito that Fire Style Jutsu. Nobody else gave him the time of day. But because the war still happening with my responsibilities increasing, sadly I cannot do the same for you. Or the fact it will be unprecedented for a non-Uchiha to master one of our greatest secrets. So, in secret, I give this to you. Use it wisely."

Kakashi made a polite bow to Fugaku.

"I promise I will."

Pride swelled up in Fugaku's chest. The fact he already has two tomoe instead of one is a sign of great talent on Kakashi's part. Not all Uchiha can unlock the Sharingan, let alone advance it to the higher levels. If only he could openly train him to gain three tomoe and perhaps learn the finer abilities of that eye. Like easily copying jutsu, performing genjutsu, utilize mimicry to make it appear they can 'see the future', and much more.

Maybe even teach him Izanagi or Izanami. Or give him knowledge about the Mangekyo or the Eternal variant. But not even full-blooded Uchiha can achieve this, so an outsider would have no hope in acquiring these powers. And with only one eye, not two, would greatly hinder Kakashi's inherited powers. He will forever have limits. The fact he cannot deactivate it and it uses up a substantial amount of chakra to be even used is proof of this assessment. Two facts he learned from observation and what the Hokage told him in private.

"Kakashi, allow me to walk you out of the compound. We still have some time before the curfew, but I think we should finish it for today. What do you say?"

Kakashi put the scroll away and covered his Sharingan eye.

"I agree."

Fugaku deactivated his Sharingan, wielding a manly grin.

"Excellent. Let head on out."

* * *

Outside of the Uchiha compost, it was now dusk in Konoha. Soon no action will take place in Konoha's streets besides military personnel.

"Be safe out there Kakashi. And never forget our talk." Said Fugaku, having his arms crossed.

Kakashi nodded, politely bowing before his senior.

"Thank you for everything."

With his business done, Kakashi turned around and walked towards home. Watching the boy slowly disappear in the distant sunset, Fugaku blinked, displaying a power few alive can wield.

The Mangekyo Sharingan.

Born upon seeing his best friend perish in a battle during the war, it represented everything Fugaku believed in. And that was power, born from the loss of love. With this, he will lead the Uchiha to a greater future. He will be better than the late Madara and surpass the poor notions the Second Hokage and Danzo thinks of them. This was his destiny. The Uchiha clan shall not fall. And Kakashi was now too a part of it. He will help keep their name alive.

Deactivating his greatest power, no soul alive is aware of it. Fugaku turned around and headed back home. It was time to get some sleep.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kakashi or Fugaku, a lone man was standing in the shadows to observe them both. He was able to witness their every movement but failed to see Fugaku briefly activate his Mangekyo since he closed his eyes and chuckled.

To him, they were both fools. Morons blessed with great eyes, yet their wills will eventually compromise the villages best interests. One day he will win Kakashi over his side and forcefully make the Uchiha clan submit to his will. Only then will there be any compromises on his part, which will ultimately be none.

Right eye glowing in the dark, it spun as three tomoe represented the blackness around it. It was the eye of Kagami Uchiha, killed by the new wielder of his eye.

Danzo Shimura smiled, disappearing back to his headquarters while imagining Kakashi's eye in his skull. Only then will he become **complete**.

* * *

_Hakate District (Kakashi House, 11:34 PM)_

Thinking hard about today's events, Kakashi sat in his bed. Candle lights on the nightstand, he stared at two distinct objects.

The scroll Fugaku gave him containing their signature C-rank fire style.

And his late father's White Light Chakra Sabre, destroyed during the war.

Besides the blood coursing through his veins and left behind money, this sword was all he had to remember of his childhood hero. For so long since he killed himself, Kakashi resented the White Fang for leaving him. It left him bitter and full of resentment. But Obito made him see the errors of his ways, just to lose him too in the end. But he must go on or make their sacrifices meaningless for the future of Konoha. He refuses to allow that to happen.

His father was highly proficient with lightning, wind, and fire style. He can only do lightning, but the other two are foreign to him. He can do Earth and has a high understanding of Water, but he has vowed to learn this fire jutsu. Besides the Sharingan, this was Obito's strongest technique. He recalls during the chunin exams when Obito unleashed it on Might Guy as his trump card. He still lost, but it did make Kakashi think a little bit higher about Obito.

Lifting his headband, Kakashi's Sharingan stared at the closed scroll. Using his fingers to remove the strings, he opened it. Seeing kanji having detailed information about the jutsu, Kakashi began to practice the hand signs.

He will learn the Fireball Jutsu in two weeks. Nothing will stop him from this new ambition. He will make Obito, his late comrade be proud of him. He was the Hero of the Sharingan and will keep his name alive.

His name is Kakashi Hatake, the inheritor of Obito's will. It was time to face destiny and allow Obito to see the world through his skull.

That was his promise.

* * *

**Author Notes:** This one-shot is simply an expansion of episode 341, predominately the scene where Konoha mourned the loss of everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed this little standalone story.

Shisui has yet to meet Itachi. Since I want this story to be canon plausible, it will be impossible here since Shisui meets Itachi when he is five years old. In this one-shot, he is four. But even at this point, Shisui is the second Uchiha in the entire clan to possess the Mangekyo Sharingan, also born from the Third Shinobi War efforts. He is just living with his mother and leg injured father in the meantime. But if I had my way, Shisui would be just like Obito and lost both is parents, giving Fugaku a excuse to adopt him as a stepson. So, in a different world, imagine Kakashi and Shisui as Itachi and Sasuke's older brothers? Would make a badass 'what if' fanfic, right?

I left out why Fugaku had the scroll for fire ball jutsu on his being ambiguous for my personal reasons. Did he have it from the very beginning, intending to give Kaakshi the jutsu as a peace offering? Or did he slyly take it from a nearby bookshelf while having dinner? The world may never know.

I thought about adding Minato and Rin into this, but ultimately cut them out since they would serve no true purpose in this story. They would just be filler characters.

And yes, in my head-canon, Danzo one day betrayed Kagami and stolen his right eye. But the left eye was simply lost from the battle, thus making Danzo ultimately hungry for any possible 'left' eye.

While not shown, but for Yakumi Uchiha not only he has the basic powers of his clan (3 tomoe sharingan, fire style, and shuriken mastery), but he is among the fastest with body flicker and is talented with kenjutsu. He also knows owl summoning and is jonin rank. All this is my headcanon, but important enough to mention. One day I might make a story about him alone sine he just made a cameo here.

So yes, I want you guys to have a great day and thank you for taking the time to read this. Check out my channel for more stories regarding Naruto, Bleach, and Dragon Ball.


End file.
